theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorena's Coven
} Lorena's Coven } Coven Information Founding Time Between 2012-2013 Residence Concealed Founded By Lorena Alias Archimage Coven } Membership Information Members Lorena (Leader) Patience Zyra Occupation Decimating The Species of Vampires Lorena's Coven was a group of three powerful witches that consisted of Lorena whom is the original witch and obtains unlimited amount of power beyond measure; Patience and Zyra with indecisive abilities to cofigure all the elements. This coven was formed by Lorena to establish inevitable confrontation against the ancient vampiric congregation, The Old Ones. As Zyra and Patience joined along as Lorena's adversaries, the three began to torment the existences of Eric and his siblings including his companions. As a horrendous and abhorrent confrontation extinguished between the witches and the original aggregation; Lorena was eradicated by André and Gordon which left Zyra and Patience in despair as Eric spaired their lives. Season 4 As she awakens herself from the exhile state of mind, original witch Lorena announces to herself that she plans to seek vengeance against all of the undead and immortal species (vampires) and mainly declares her war upon The Old Ones. With nothing but past images of their former war, Lorena initiates a plot to exterminate the entire existence off all supernaturals and begins to plot out her devious beginning ad conclusion but first states to herself that she needs to commence a unit that consists of powerful and unique witches to guide her along through her retributional course. In the dark alleys of Brooklyn, Patience continues to walk home quickly as she feels that she is being followed by typical threats that pose danger to her and many others. Trying to get to the steps of her apartment, she is nearly grabbed by a neighborhood theif until he falls unknowingly, which begins to result in him suffering devious convulsion among his brain as Patience is fully aware of inflicting pain upon him which results in eradicating him quickly. As Patience acknowledges her power, she hears an anonymous applause approaching her which tends to be Lorena. Patience questions who she is and how does she know of her capabilities. Lorena reacts that she is much like her, but implies that she's the first of their kind, powerful, and that she's been searching for a prodigy like Patience and that her deceitful plot will end their pain and their fear once and for all. Patience dignifies her courage to plot against the undead that inhabits the world, which leads to Patience accepting her offer and joining her imminent coven. As Central Park is serene under all circumstances, Patience keeps a constant ground and watches as Lorena conjures a location spell to conceive the exact position upon where The Old Ones currently are. The exhaling of many trees and with the winds advancing in a vivacious manner, Lorena abruptly begins to inherit the flashbacks of the recent war and pursues to the modern region of where the indestructible siblings currently lives. Inagurating her eyes back to the surface, Lorena delightfully points herself and Patience in the accurate direction. Collapsing due to the pain, it was suspected that nothing can harm an Old One. Gordon reacts to his father's breakdown and questions what is miscalculating, Vincent heavily replies that he has no conception. As an individual enters the premesis, Vincent cautiously sees the appearance of Lorena with her confidant Patience beside her. Lorena begins to warn Vincent that the progressed centuries have allowed her to finally reach a solution of ending The Old Ones existence and declares that the time will come soon. As Gordon is not affected by her pain infliction and internally questionin why, he immediately escorts his father out of the area and back to their residence, as Lorena concludes in an expression of tenderness. During the ending credits, Lorena and Patience are shown in entering a movement studio where they come across a particular and special individual known as Zyra. Lorena peacefully states that they have a proposition for her if she's willing to receive. As Lorena and Patience remain at the recital studio, Lorena begins to explain to Zyra that she's aware of what she is and what she's capable of. Leaving Zyra astounded of her discovery, Lorena informs her that she has a chance to be apart of a new order that consists of a powerful witch like herself along with a counterpart that despises the prescense of all vampires, which is Patience. Approaching her soundlessly, Lorena also implies to Zyra that she can't take her place beside the most inferious witch of all time and claim the initiative to take action. Zyra replies what will she get out of the compromise in return, which leaves Lorena ultimately blushing due to her repsonse. Lorena replies that she receives the oppurtunity to annihilate the fear within her from the rest of her remaining years and gain insignificant power that will advance her abilities in her magic and will allow her to outstand any undead immortal that approaches her with harm. Zyra begins to estimate her decision before initiating in a thinking process and acknowledges to Lorena's proposal that she accepts and wants in. Understanding and accepting his declaration, the residence begins to oscillate, which the windows continues to disturb themselves. As Eric hears the prescense of Lorena and her three companions whom are Patience and Zyra; Eric loudly announces to take cover, as each window and the entrance door collapses with intriguing turbulences. As Lorena enters the household, she implies The Old Ones to show themselves, which Eric rapidly approaches within distance and informs Lorena that she knows how to make quite an entrance, which Lorena concludes with a intentional grin. With nightfall upon New York City and as a devastating confrontation is about to ignite between The Old Ones and Lorena; Eric and Lorena continue to keep their position. Eric questions Lorena and asks what is the reason why she has returned, which leaves Lorena replying that she believes Eric already knows the answer to that specific question. Eric implies that he's seen that she's casused quite a mess with inflicting pain upon Vincent for no apparent reason. Lorena replies that he has always had it coming due to his sarcastic personality. As Vincent, Michael, Kate, Terrell, Becca, Gordon, and Jaden hold their positions until Eric gives a direct order to initiate, Lorena declares that the war shall begin; which leads to Eric declaring Terrell, Vincent, Becca, Michael, and Jaden to defend themselves as he announces to Kate and Gordon to retreat into hiding until it concludes. As Becca and Terrell tries to attack Patience, she causes pain afflictions on the two, which leaves them in a subsequent state of mind while suffering. Vincent and Michael formed a rapid plot to confuse Zyra, which they both fastly move in different areas around the condominium, which has Zyra easily misunderstood of which to handle. Seeing Michael approach her, she conjures a pain iffliction spell to stop the pace of Michael which doesn't properly work since he is considered an Old One. Unexpectedly approaching her rear view, Vincent propels Zyra and restrains her intensily in the air and threatning to remove her spinal cord if she retalitates. As Jaden views an opening attack on Lorena, he fastly approaches her position, which Eric intentionally orders him not to initiate upon Lorena. With Lorena noticing Jaden's threat, she conjures a necromancing spell against Jaden which she obtains complete control over his mind and Jaden begins to fall upon his knees and implies that she will do as she pleases. Tired of her efficacious intermissions, Eric resists his motives of danger and accelerated towards Lorena fronter position and overpowers her by obstructing her throat tightly, which Lorena places an intense pain infliction upon Eric and Eric implies to her that he's had centuries to become immune to her insignificant inflictions. As Lorena concentrates with enough anger and serenity, while restraining Lorena by her throat, Eric begins to feel the anxiety of her power and he slowly collapses while holding his head and trying to reduce to pain. Lorena confesses to Eric that he's strong but not that strong based on how many exceeding years she has over him and his siblings. While Eric continues to feel that ravaging outcome of Lorena's infliction, Lorena commands Vincent to release Zyra or he'll suffer the same result of her brother, which Vincent gently releases Zyra from his restrainment. Lorena declares to Zyra and Patience that it's time to depart until next time, which Patience replies that she's beginning to enjoy herself while extricating the spell she placed upon Terrell and Becca. Lorena centers in front of Eric, whom he glares at her in return and she states until next time, and the three witches gradually dissipates from the residence. Announcing from the forward location that she knew that she soon would encounter another lineage set of powerful witches, Lorena unexpectedly arrives along with her coven and acknowledges both Ayana and Jamia for fulfilling implementing their purpose of retrieving their ancestor's capacity of power. Declaring Lorena's purpose of what she wants from them, Ayana informs The Original Witch that whatever she planning, it's would not be succeeded. Lorena grins with endowment and offers Ayana and Jamia a rising position within her coven as she implies that she needs more powerful witches to help regain their authority among the supernatural world. Mentally denying her offer, Jamia states to Lorena that she would rather meet her death than to become apart of coven that only wants power for themselves. Astonished by her response, Patience and Zyra makes aware to Jamia that witches were formed to possess the entities of power. Ayana becomes aware of their true meaning to be considered what they are and she states that the reason to possess certain abilities is to assure nature stands for equal balance upon supernatural power. Loving how she knows her ancient history of the first law created among witchcraft, Lorena concludes her univited presence of accepting the decline from Ayana and Jamia and insists that they both will perish along with their undead companions. As Ayana and Jamia stand their ground patiently; Lorena and her coven dissipates within minutes. Ayana and Jamia are left with undecided thoughts of whom to trust in their environment. Arriving in Eastern Europe which used to be known as The Old World, Lorena brings along Zyra and Patience to an abandoned and relinquishing cementary that consisted of only one specific grave site that enlisted nor name, nor reference, nor birth or death date. Zyra questions the reason why they have come across this distinctive burial ground, which Lorena implies to her that here lies a peculiar individual that means a great accord to the original vampire family (The Old Ones) and that she will awakened her, which may be their weakness to surrender upon initiative. Patience replies that why would she adorn herself with someone that poses as a threat to The Old Ones, when she is known as the legitimate adversary towards Eric and his siblings. As Lorena declines the incorrect purposes of Zyra and Patience, Lorena informs them that this particular being is not considered a threat, but as leverage to have an advantage when The Old Ones have discovered her concealed secret. As Lorena begins to conjure the seance, indefinite winds begins to rupture which brings along threatening clouds that consists of thunder and multiple strikes of lightning. Recapitulate the spell that beings to retract a circular flame around the burial site and begins to create a constant purge within the ground. As the tombstone collapses with eccentric force and as Zyra and Patience witness this inevitable moment with curiosity; unexpectedly, a hand uncovers from the depths of the burial ground which Lorena is left with complete provocation and acknowledges that her intense and illuminating seance was applied under all circumstances. As the young resurrected woman is reviving under casual circumstances and assigning Patience to detect any local vampires in the nearby area, Lorena announces to Zyra that the woman is named Trinity, who apparently is the original mother of The Old Ones, which Zyra is completely confounded. As Zyra questions how is it possible that she was human that conceived the first generation of vampires, Lorena informs her that centuries ago, a spell that she conjured to place upon Trinity for misunderstood technicalities went erratic and the result was impregnating Trinity, which she happened to give birth to six supernatural infants and it became the origin of the vampire species. Awakened and in a impaired condition, Trinity questions Lorena on what has occured and where she currently is, however Lorena responds that she's been deceased for nearly three thousand years and that she has resurrected her to unite Trinity with her sustainable children, leaving Trinity in a estatic but complicated state of mind. Lorena implies that as she sends her on the detailed itenerary, she wants Trinity to deliver a specified message to her sons and daughters and that it will soon occur for them all, including Trinity. Returning from her designated assignment, Patience arrives with an unknown vampire while under her necromanced spell and implies to Lorena that she's completed what she's demanded. Appreciating Patience for her accomplishment, Lorena informs Trinity that she wants her to be accepted within her unintriguing family and declares to her that in order to be obtained, she must formulate her into an immortal. Inquiring Lorena about what she plans to do with her, Lorena secretly request the unknown vampire of a committed duty, which he rapidy approaches Trinity, restains her and retracts his fangs into her cervix, which Trinity begins to sorely and painfully transition. Concluding in his pursuit, Lorena causes a pain infliction upon the unknown immortal, which he quickly obliberates due to the discomfort, leaving Lorena eccentric while Trinity completes her tranfiguration into a vampire. As everyone is dismissed from the auditorium and as Eric, Isabella, André, Sariah, Camille, Michael, Kate, Ariana and Selene are cauterizing the area in order to restore it to the original introspection, the barricaded doors abruptly ruptures open, which Lorena, Patience, and Zyra intrudes the premises. As Eric informs each of his siblings and companions to stand their ground until she initiates an violation, Lorena implies to Eric that it's considered rude when you don't welcome an univited guest to a global festivity, in which Eric glares at her furiously and informs her what is her current purpose there. Implying to him that she has no specific reasoning of appearing but wanted to cause brief agony between him and his coven, Eric rapidly informs Kate, Selene, and Sariah to dismiss themselves before any action is taken out against them. As they're companions liberated from the premises, Eric, Michael, André, Camille and Ariana rapidly approaches the position of Lorena, Zyra and Patience, in which Zyra tries to conjure a necromance spell upon Camille and Ariana but fails to do so, which leads to Camille forcefully restraining Zyra and informs Ariana to feed upon her until she surrenders, which leads to Ariana ruminating her wrist and begins to consume Zyra of her blood, which Zyra sorely begins to furiously panic. As Michael and André inform Patience that it wouldn't be necessary to annihilate her when she has the option to submit under all circumstances, Patience disagrees and apparently uses her telekinesis to maneuver excessive objects to collide against Michael and André who rapidly variates from the recent position and Michael intensily asphyxiate the cervix of Patience as André positions himself glancing and implying to Patience that they granted her a choice which she abruptly declined. Leaving Lorena defenseless, Eric swiftly and unexpectedly approaches behind Lorena and propels her across the auditorium. In the moment of decaptitating her head, Lorena conjures a severe pain infliction upon Eric whom casually collapses and Lorena informs him how inconsiderate he is and especially in the presence of his mother. As Eric brings his attention to Lorena as he is confused, Lorena implies that she can come in now, as Trinity enters the auditorium. As Eric, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana are astonished at what their currently witnessing, Lorena initiates that she took the initiative to resurrect Trinity and transition her into their species, which Eric fiercely gazes at Lorena, whom she orders the release of Patience and Zyra or she will quickly annihilate their mother. As Patience and Zyra are emancipated from the confinement of Michael, André, Camille and Ariana; Lorena informs Eric that as he and his siblings seek closure with their loved ones, their time elimination will occur soon. As Lorena and her adversaries dissipates, Eric and siblings remain to look at the returning stage of their mother Trinity. Still depositing the aliment in the refrigerator, Ayana and Jamia senses the presence of Lorena and her adversaries Patience and Zyra; in which they try preserve themselves from her intervention and the two holds each others hands in the process. As Lorena, Patience and Zyra enter Ayana and Jamia's household; Lorena implies to both of them that once again she is providing them a way out of accommodating The Old Ones and to assemble with her coven to become absolute with their perpetual power. Ayana implies to Lorena that she would rather relinquish herself than to incorporate in an alignment of her value, which Lorena replies that without her inevitable creation of divination, they wouldn't be the individuals they currently are. Jamia informs Lorena that with or without magic within their blood lineage, they would never endanger the lives of the innocent and complicate the balance of nature. As Patience and Zyra witness Lorena's acrimony, Lorena conjures a spell that propels and restrains both Ayana and Jamia against the barricaded wall. Inescapably getting their attention, Lorena threatens and notifies the two that since they made their elusive decison on not claiming unlimited capabilities, she states that when the time comes to eradicate the existence of all immortal species, they both shall perish along with their companions and to meet their fate. Jamia implies to her that it appears convenient enough, knowing that they will never abide by her standards nor respect her as their authority. Exasperated of Ayana and Jamia's sarcastic declarations, Lorena intensily releases the intervaling spell and dissipates along with Patience and Zyra. At it's conclusion, Ayana and Jamia begin to look magnified at each other. Ambulating along this vigorous streets of Brooklyn while each headlight discharges as her appearance ignites, along with her companions Patience and Zyra; Lorena fiercely begins to internally conjure and initiate a necromanced manipulation spell that begins to bring forward threatning thunder storm nebulosities, which retracts of proliferating complete darkness among city. As unexplained occurences begin apprise, Lorena's intriguing administration leads to residential vampires revealing themselves as they are summoned due to unintentional purposes, which captures the direct absorptions of the district sheriffs Becca, Terrell, and Xavier who try to resist Lorena's dominant possesion within the conscious, but are contracted to her capabilities and begin to follow her edifications while each immortal accumulate towards Lorena, Patience, and Zyra's position along the inner artery. Effectuated with the commencement of her seductive interval, Lorena declares to Patience and Zyra to initiate in a binding increment of cultivating their powers and abilites consecutively in order to inflict calamitous migraines among the maneuvered vampires that are under the dominion of Lorena. Inaugurating the ability and competency within, Patience and Zyra retract pain inflictions among the prevailing immortals, which results in numerous acts of painful vociferates that within 200 miles, catches the primary attention of The Old Ones, which Lorena radiates with certainty and hostility. Inquiring to Jamia that the grimoire endured her with the preperation instructions given, Ayana obtains a strange feeling that they percolated the interval incorrectly and makes Jamia aware that if they haven't noticed, both of them are contracting the wrath of Lorena and how much pain she is producing, which is continually damaging the balance of nature (which Vivian mentioned) to Ayana while they're were summoning that particular spirit to for specific and intended purposes. Jamia implies that she received instuctions within the grimoire of Vivian, which elucidates that as Lorena contends to gain enormous abilities that enables her witch capabilities, she will eventually sustain all the qualifications of each witch or warlock around the world, which will compose her as beyond inferior to her enemies, whom are The Old Ones. As Jamia gives Ayana the inference of infoming her that she's just using Patience and Zyra, Ayana implicates that they must inform Lorena's adversaries the precise truth of why Lorena appointed them in the beginning. As Lorena declares to Patience and Zyra to rescind in their ignited interval of executing the remaining vampires, which includes Becca, Terrell, Xavier and two unknown immortals, Eric and his siblings rapidly moves swiftly across the artery as they conserved the remaining vampires to aid, whom includes their companions Becca, Terrell and Xavier, whom they immediately offered them dispensers of packaged blood to heal from the severe wounds. Lorena observes that Eric and The Old Ones have uninvitedly arrived to terminate her upcoming codifications and announces The Old Ones to conclude in concealment and show themselves upon courage and integrity. Vastly approaching her position, Eric implies to Lorena that he's far from being considered a coward and intensily impels her towards the ground and begins to feed upon her, which Lorena begins to outcry with elusive pain. Remaining unprotected of Lorena's defense, Michael and Camille violates Patience and Zyra's surroundings and scarcely propels them both towards the luminious poles, which severely deprecates them unconscious. Taking the initiative of internally reviving, Lorena intacts with Eric's supraliminal and causes an elusive pain infliction that evokes Eric to quickly resuscitate due to the painful alternates within his nerves. As Ariana and Vincent rapidly resorts to attacking Lorena themselves, she intacts with the presence and inflicts endeavored pain among them as well, which they both collapse in bereavement. Not expecting the unattained approach of André, Lorena fails to acknowledge his inhabitance and is instantly restrained by André. As Lorena tries to initiate her infliction upon his consciousness, André implies that he codoned to inform her that he's considered both original diverses, as she glares uninformed, André states to Lorena that's he classified as half-vampire and half-werewolf, which he concludes by declaring that he's a hybrid as well as his nephew. Gordon rapidly approaches Lorena's position and as André is restraining her from behind, Gordon initiates on his terms and retorts Lorena's cervix, which results in her falling to her death. During the ending credits; Patience and Zyra awaken from their concussion and begins to attain to the support of Lorena, whom eyes impels, implicating that she's currently alive. Nonverbally acknowledging that Isabella is legitimate upon her recent explanation, Eric begins to sense a speculative presence among him, in which he deviates around and views that Isabella's eyes is configured by an insubstantial entity whom intensively attains Eric and restains him towards his barricaded door and informs him that she has return (whom claims to be Lorena) and that his siblings should prepare for the alternative restoration of their extinguishment. As Eric is astonished by her unexpected affluence, Isabella is effectively exculpated from Lorena's succinct possession. Originating from her impetuous state of mind, Isabella implies to Eric that she wants to know what recently transpired, due to her not being aware of her former actions. Implicating to Isabella that he shoud've confirmed for the conclusive edification before annoucing deceptive information, Eric informs Isabella that Lorena has return and is physically vital in her prevalent form; Isabella implicates to Eric that since she survived the previous altercations, she has recompense to culminate what she instituted. Agreeing with her assumption, Eric intacts with a disappointed perspective. Affronted at an relinquishing warehouse within the New York vicinity, Lorena implies to her advocates Patience and Zyra that she can result in death by any entity that possesses that abilities of a pure immortal (hybrid), which she also implicates that The Old Ones have conceived her secret from a known source and that their next primary objective is to extract their powers together to conjure a preeminent encantation that will inflict pain among the minds to The Old Ones, which is a distraction, as Lorena announces that she will initiate in annihilating the indestructible hybrids, whom she acclaims as André and the youngest sibling within their coven, Gordon. Accepting her given responsibility, Patience and Zyra implies when their calamitous occurence will manifest, which Lorena declares as the conclusion of their existence and dignifies during the next full moon. Penetrated by the calamitic effects as she was temporarily obliberated at the hands of Gordon, Lorena comprehends her remaining initiative of revealing no attribution of affinity when she ignites the concluding contention between herself and The Old Ones. Meeting them in the resorting lounge, Lorena informs both Patience and Zyra that their junction will occur between the forthcoming midnight, when the full moon is upon is supplemented apex, which they will intensively manipulate the minds of The Old Ones and their companions (meaning commencing pain inflictions upon them), except for Gordon and André, whom will be considered her own responsibility of handling. Patience implicates to Lorena that the remaining witches who are contemplated as an immediate threat towards their upcoming procedure, will try to infiltrate their designated constraintment of ending their deliberate incantations, which Zyra implies that while she dispenses pain among the consciousness of the immortals, she will increasingly continue to intervene with Ayana and Jamia's presence in order to divert their complete attention in order for Lorena to carry out her absolute fulfillment to eradicate the species of vampires. Advising them both of her conclusive regulations, Lorena implies that their final confrontation may obtain an atrocious outcome of death, which will consummate their reason for existing, but acknowledges their indomitability of accepting her proposed intention and what she expects. Glorified by Lorena's affirmation, Patience and Zyra commences in a encantation that is consulted as a benediction to empower their faith of succeeding. With the full moon arising over the horizon, the night is plagued by the undestructible forces of Lorena, whom is eradicating numerous of immortals, including werewolves. Upon the exact hour, Eric and The Old Ones, along with their companions await in Central Park for the unexpected appearance of Lorena and her adversaries. Feeling the coercions of a mystical energy, The Old Ones are approached by the arrival of Lorena, Patience and Zyra whom undissipates within the area. Announcing her last atonement, Lorena implicates to Eric and his siblings that tonight, they will result in dissolution of a point of no return and that they'll annihilation will implicate the existence of all vampires and werewolves within the entire globe. As Eric stands firmly in her presence, he is postioned along with Trinity, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, Ariana, Selene, Kate, Sariah, Kristina, Ayana, Jamia and furiously by Dominic, Brian, and Destiny while in their wolf forms. Contemplating on how each Old One and their companions arrived on the night of their own destruction, Lorena profoundly conjures an elemental encantation that is pervaded with an asphyxiate spell that can annihilate a vampire within miles away, which is coming towards the direction of The Old Ones and their adversaries. Before it could enxonerate upon the original vampire family and their companions, Ayana and Jamia approaches the unmercifal conjurement and intensively entitles the elemental force that they dissipate within several minutes. Relieved by their untensified abilites, Lorena instensively declares Patience and Zyra to concept against the unattained awareness of Ayana and Jamia, whom they greatly oppose to as a threat. As tension begins to eradicates, Eric declares Sariah, Kate, and Kristina to split up in different adjustmentss, while he instructs Destiny, Dominic, and Brian to intervene with Patience and Zyra's specific location; which they rapidly violates the environment of the two and unexpectedly, Brian and Dominic tries to lacerate Patience as well as Destiny willing to eliminate Zyra. Conjuring pain inflictions upon the three werewolves, Patience and Zyra begins to inflict indevious agony on whom they come into contact with. Discovering the location of Sariah, Kate, and Kristina; Zyra initiates their complete consciousness into irrelevant infliction, which they all result in immensive suffering. Viewing Destiny and her siblings in misery; Vincent and Michael tend to their services of coming to their aid and helping them cope with their temporary paroxysm. As Jamia and Ayana view the destruction that Lorena and her adversaries are causing, Ariana and Camille advises them to break through Zyra and Patience's illumination in order to discredit their impassive connection towards Lorena's inferior power. Continuing to conjure the mental spell, Ayana and Jamia contrives the breakthrough of their hidden source and implicates their abilities by eradicating their connection to Lorena. As the pain inflictions among Destiny, Dominic, Brian, Sariah, Kate and Kristina concludes, Ariana and Camille intensively restrains Zyra and Patience by their cervix's and compels them to depart from their current location and to remember nothing about residing with Lorena and etc. As Lorena's former adversaries depart, she realizes that her arrangement isn't going according to plan, which Eric rapidly views that she's isolated within the perimeter, he implies to Camille to give the talisman (necklace) to Ayana and Jamia, in order for it to obliberate along with Lorena. Conveying the talisman to Ayana, Camille informs her that she has to eradicate the ancient talisman or else Lorena will not demise along with it. As Ayana and Jamia are commencing the ecantation of destroying Lorena's talisman, Eric gives André and Gordon the signal to prepare for their final performancel. Unexpectedly and rapidly accessing to the location of Lorena, Eric fastly discharges her towards the nearby area in which he begins to intensively collapse and exonerates in an emulsive pain castigation as Lorena recovers instantly. At the point of eradicating her talisman, Ayana and Jamia formulate their incantation assertion together, which attains accelerated perspires towards the necklace and results in it's eradication. Giving André and Gordon the acknowledgement of her allurement being destroyed and without giving her full attention to her backward preposition, André rapidly accesses to Lorena's position and restrains her by the cervix, which Gordon instantly expedites to her fronter area, in which he incapitates her heart as André decapitates her entire inner esophagus, which the remaining corpse of Lorena collapses to the terrain and immediately decomposes within seconds. Members Lorena was an extensively powerful witch and is known as The Original Witch. Lorena is the first witch to ever originate and conjure a spell to presume immortality. After the beginning of the first family of vampires (The Old Ones), Lorena has tried for centuries to iradicate their complete existence, which she ignited a war between herself and the first vampire family. She has also failed in many attempts. Not being able to succeed in her long-term accomplishment, Lorena acclaimed in an exhile state to where she couldn't be discovered by nor vampire or werewolf. Since then, no supernatural has detected or mention her name until now. Lorena has reintroduced herself to the current society and is now an inferious threat to the supernatural threat. Patience is a unique and powerful witch. She is also a loyal companion to the original witch, Lorena. Patience was seeking for a guide to teach her the true meaning of witchcraft and to live by the code of nature, until she was discovered by the legendary witch herself Lorena. Lorena took Patience under her wing and began to instruct her how to master and conjure significant spells on how to defeat the undead (vampires). Since Lorena announced to her the plot of carrying out her inevitable deed, Patience has been a true companion and advocate since. Zyra is a vindictive and powerful witch. She is also a loyal companion to the original witch, Lorena. Zyra grew up knowing that she consisted of many gifts that no other individual had knowledge of. Before loosing her parents in an automobile accident, Zyra inherited grimoire's that belonged to her family that were also witches. In a small town of Virginia, the original witch Lorena came across the talented and dedicated witch and recurited her to take place in a major plot she has planned for each vampire around the globe. Accepting her request and agreeing with her to exterminate every undead supernatural, Zyra joined along with Lorena to accomplished their goal. Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens